tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Pokemon Heroes vs Villains(TPR2)
Wooper: Last season is still going on but, you may join while that!8 newbies and 15 returnees!This is going to be an epic season on TPHVV Newbies(2 per user) 1. Squirtle - First123 2.Birrichini-Ex 3.Murkrow-124oeo 4. Sandile-liam is great 5. Turtwig-First123 6. Zomblob-liam is great(he's made up by me, and has two evolutions) 7.Kosuma-124 (Made-up,Electric and Ghost typed) 8.Fred-Ex Returnees Zubat-First123 Cubone-First123 Caterpie-First123 Charizard-Ex-Cat Ursaring-Ex-Cat Chaobuu-Liam is Great Ninetales-124oeo Treeko-124oeo Jigglypuff-Aimers Koffing-Shiny Koffing Breloom-Liam is Great Arcanine-124oeo Shiny Magikarp-Ex-Cat Shiny Azelf-Liam is Great Pre-Chat s.Magikarp:karp karp karp*is flopping on the ground*(translation:I CANT BREATHE!) Wooper: You never talked last season and you can talk you know did you not drink the potion to talk? s.magikarp:karp karp karp karp karp(translation:i did but i have to evolve or be in water. it works weird on my kind) Wooper: *Pours S.Magikarp in a water bowl*Should we do the pre-vote now or later? s.magikarp:now. Chaobuu: *eventally wakes up* Urrrgh, the reason why i was eliminated was that i quitted just b4 getting ko'ed Swampert: Ouch, that smarts, didn't it chaobuu! Chaobuu: *has a bandage on* Urrrgh Yeah! liam is great: i have newbies too! Sandile, Shiny Cyndaquil & Gulpin. Chaobuu: later. Swampert: later First123: You can only have one. Chaobuu: *still badly damaged from charizard's attack, then faints* Swampert & Sandile: CHAOBUU! Charizard:hey guys*notices chaobuu*WTF?!? Chaobuu: *struggles to get up, then starts to glow* Sandile: Huh? Gulpin: Is that? Breloom: Could it be? Pre-Vote Wooper: Vote someone off. Caterpie: (CONF)I vote Chaobuu, she needs to go to the hospital. Gulpin: Jigglypuff. Sandile: Jigglypuff. Breloom: Jigglypuff. Squirtle,Zubat,and Cubone: Chaobuu needs to go to the hospital! Charizard:chaobuu s.Magikarp:chaobuu birrichini:chaobuu Ursaring Chaobuu (You can't vote Fred he hasn't arrived yet) Emboar: Jigglypuff S.Cyndaquil: Jigglypuff. Breloom: guys look *notices emboar* Sandile: *gasps* OMG! CHAOBUU EVOLVED!!! Emboar: I quit! Wooper: Jigglypuff is also out! Sandile: was that quick for emboar to quit, wooper? *then suddenly an azelf arrives* Breloom: OMG! Wooper: It was suppose to be a double elimination anyways so I won't count Emboar as a quit. Charizard:*doing a chris impression*what kind of craziness will happen next? stay tuned to find out! Wooper: Watch it! Sandile: *chuckles* Azelf?: *sitting down, looking sad* *sighs* Wooper: Which reminds me*Throws Emboar,Jigglypuff,and Azelf into the limo*Bye! Charizard: :( (CONF) being funny won me last season. wont win me this one i'l bet. Azelf?: *still sad, that he starts to cry, and floats away* Sandile: that wasn't a real azelf, wooper! It's a Ditto using transform! Azelf: *looking sad by the top o a tree* *starts to cry* WAAAAAAAHHH! Pre-Chat 2 Wooper: Why is a Ditto/Azelf in here? Sandile: Beats me! (CONF: A Ditto? he booted a ditto?) I'm pretty sure the real azelf was sad cuz he didn't get to join! Charizard:well he was a little late. and i hear fred AND the annoying orange are comming. Sandile: You mean "coming"? Wooper: I got a phone call that Annoying Orange isn't coming so Azelf can join(If Liam boots out one of his characters) Swampert: For Azelf, i quit. *leaves to go to Total pokemon heroes vs villans afermath* Azelf: *arrives, looking confused* what is up with swampert? Wooper: We need 4 more to arrive and we can get this started. Wooper: Well anyways the commentors and eliminated people are in the aftermath lets check on them Zomblob: Hopefully i make it to the merge! Azelf: *shocked* swampert sacrificed himself to make me join. Aww that's so sweet! Kosuma: Hey, Arcanine: Hi Ninetales: Hi Treecko: Hey Wooper: Let's get this started! Pre-Aftermath Chat Emboar: i should learn from my mistakes & keep trying! Swampert: me too! Elimination Order